Can I?
by Chezza3009
Summary: Rick and Michonne have a series of questions for one another...Rated M for SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

Just something small and smutty

 **Synopsis:** Rick has a question to ask Michonne and she has one for him...

 **...**

 **Can I?**

 **Part 1**

"Michonne...Can I?" Rick ran a single digit over the outside of her already wet and glistening folds.

"Can you what?" She replied, rotating her hips ever so slowly.

"Can I lick this pussy?" he growled in a low husky whisper.

Michonne licked her own lips. Her deep brown eyes hooded with lust. Her chest heaved in anticipation for what was about to come.

She looked down at Rick between her spread legs. His face was so close to her pussy that she could feel his warm breath. Michonne felt the gentle kiss of his lips and his long beard graze her inner thighs. She could feel his tongue trace up both of her thighs.

"Yes, Rick. Please...I wa-no. I need you too. God, I need you too."

Rick smirked at her reply.

Michonne slightly jumped when she felt Rick's tongue slip between her parted lips. She had no idea why. It wasn't like her fiancé hadn't touched her so intimately before. But, every time he did this act, there was no way to describe. It just got better and better each time.

His tongue lapped up gently on the outside first.

Then he started to work the tip of his tongue over her clit. He traced light circles around the hardened bud and flicked it repeatedly.

"Mmmm baby," Michonne sighed.

Michonne could start to feel her juices run freely. Rick suddenly wrapped his lips around her clit and gently sucked. She heavily sighed as she felt him drink her arousal.

She raised one of legs over his shoulder. Michonne then pushed her pussy further into Rick's face. He then sucked her pussy lips into his warm mouth.

"How does that feel?" He whispered, removing his lips.

"Good, _so_ keep going," Michonne's voice was needy as she pushed her head, back into the plush white pillow.

Her hips were now moving on their own accord. She wanted to have that friction again with his burning mouth.

Michonne cried out as his tongue sank deeper into her wetness. He swirled his tongue around and around. He sucked hard and was rewarded with a mouthful of her sweet juice. Michonne was whimpering and squirming as Rick's tongue licked up and down on the outside of her swollen pussy lips.

Her legs began to tremble. It was a tell-tale sign she was close.

There was no doubt in her mind Michonne was about to make a hot mess in and around his mouth. He continued working her soft, sopping wet folds.

Not wanting her clit to be left out, Rick latched back onto the small bundle between is lips and sucked ever so gently.

"Ahhh...Oh shit!" Michonne suddenly gasped.

She glided her hands through his luscious curls. Her hands tightened her nails digging into his scalp. Rick let out a sharp intake of breath. Her hips started to rock faster as her clit stayed wedged between his lips. He sucked and twirled his tongue around and around her hardened clit.

Rick slid one hand up her toned stomach. He captured her right nipple, and tweaked it between his finger and thumb. He rolled it around, just like he knows she likes it.

With his opposite hand Rick slipped two fingers into her tight walls.

"Oh...baby," she groaned.

Michonne started to breathe harder. He looked up and her eyes were closed tightly shut. Her plump lips slightly parted. She was concentrating hard. Her moans were becoming louder and louder.

He let her pussy lips stretch around his thick digits. Rick started flicking the tip of his tongue over her succulent clit. Michonne started to move her hips again as his fingers remained inside of her heat. He worked them in and out at a slow pace.

But, Michonne needed more. Her hips started to pump harder and faster onto his fingers. Rick could feel her stickiness coat his fingers. Even down to the palm of his hand.

She was so wet.

"Oh, my God Rick. Oh my God." Michonne moaned. "I think...I think I am close baby..."

"Cum for me Chonne," Rick paused all of his movements.

"Go ahead baby, cum in my mouth."

"Mmmmm oh _shit_!" She cried loudly.

Rick went back to licking up and down. He gave her nipple a hard pinch before he let go. Michonne's hips lifted higher off their king sized bed. He could feel her thighs shaking round his face.

"Oh yes!" Michonne screamed as her pussy convulsed around his fingers and face. Her hips bucked wildly as Rick continued to suck on her hard button.

"Yesss, Rick. Oh don't stop! Don't!" Her hands released the tight grip from his hair.

Rick's tongue lapped up every drop she had produced for him.

She lay there panting, trying desperately to get her breath back. He kissed her inner thigh and gave her sensitive pussy a few more licks.

"You got anything to say?" Rick asked, looking pleased with himself after making her cum hard.

"Yes. Can I...do something for you?" Michonne answered.

...

 **Author's note:** I love when Rick caters to Michonne. Even more when Michonne caters to Rick...

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Michonne gives Rick some extra care and attention in this chapter… This is the Rick and Michonne from the one shot "Neighbors Know Our Name and Two Weeks." Please enjoy and let me know what you guys think…Thank you for all the previous comments on the first part. Here is the second part…

…

 **Can I?**

 **Part 2**

…

Michonne had motioned Rick to lay down on his front. She wanted to give him a body massage.

She straddled her body over his. Michonne started to trace her fingertips over his naked body and toned arms.

Michonne took the time to admire his defined back muscles. She wasn't into vain men, but Michonne liked a man who took care and pride in himself. Rick paid a lot of attention to his body. He went to the gym three times a week, keeping his body maintained just the way he knows she likes.

She started to massage his lower back, working her soft hands and fists into his muscle tissue.

"Hmm." Michonne heard Rick moan.

Michonne leaned over to reach inside the bedside cabinet for some oil. When she did she grazed her pussy over his ass cheeks. The friction it caused felt good. Michonne was still sticky and wet from having him lick and suck on her clit.

She could tell by now that Rick was starting to grow and swell with excitement. Michonne applied the oil on his back. She worked her hands into his shoulders, down to the middle, until his lower back. Michonne scooted herself off his ass so she could knead the flesh of his firm ass. She focused on his cheek muscles for several minutes. Michonne liked it when Rick paid extra attention to this area on her. It only felt right she would do the same to him.

"Does this feel good baby?" she softly asked.

Rick raised his head slightly off the pillow to reply.

"So good Michonne, you're so good with your hands, baby." Rick closed his eyes, settling his head back down onto the pillow.

Michonne smiled.

Her fingers now moved in between his strong thighs. Her manicured nails grazed over his swollen balls. Rick shifted underneath her.

Michonne slowly licked her lips as she massaged his heavy balls in her right hand.

"Mmmm," Rick let out another small groan.

After several minutes on this area she wanted access to his length.

"Turn around for me Rick," her voice was laced with hunger.

He rolled over onto his back.

Rick's cock was only semi hard, because of how large he was. It was resting against his inner thigh. Michonne swallowed. In that moment, she felt thirsty and there was only way she would be able to quench her thirst. That's if Rick fed her.

Michonne kneeled in between his wide spread thighs. She ran her fingers over his chest and nipped his pert nipples. She rolled them amongst her finger tips adding a slight pressure.

"Hmmm," Rick moaned again. Her hands moved down his torso. Her eyes suddenly connected with his large manhood.

Michonne was now edging closer to her object of desire and Rick was close to his full mast and glory.

"Can I take care of this for you?" Michonne dragged her nails over the tops of his thighs.

"Yes please. I want you to badly," Rick whispered his response. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

Pre cum was now dripping from his pinkish tip. Michonne internally groaned seeing the excitement just for her.

Michonne kissed his inner thigh, kissing around his sides. She nuzzled her face into his pubic hair and the base of his stomach. Her kisses edged closer to his rock hard length. She teased Rick by removing her lips from him.

Michonne gently caressed her finger tips along his huge, thick shaft, tracing the engorged vein on the underside of his dick.

Rick moaned with pleasure when he started to writhe before her.

Michonne teased his aching cock. She slowly stroked him more and more.

"Your hands feel amazing baby. You're working me so good Chonne. Ahh shit!"

Her hand ran up and down his shaft. Rick was so turned on he grabbed Michonne by the back of her neck, their tongues explored each other's mouths as Michonne continued to work her hand to the base and back to the tip.

…

Michonne slithered her tongue and full lips onto his balls. She took one of them into her mouth and started to suck. Michonne worked her tongue over his soft sack. She loved how the weight felt in her warm mouth.

Rick grunted. He opened his legs wider letting her have more access.

Rick's cock stiffened even more and fell against the side of her face. Michonne could now feel Rick throbbing on her cheek. Michonne wrapped one hand around him and still continued to suck on his balls.

Michonne let them fall out of her mouth, making a loud wet sound when she did.

Another drop of pre cum had oozed out of the slit of his bulging head. Michonne reached forward and licked the sticky substance up.

They both moaned together, finally happy that Michonne's plump lips were draped around him.

Michonne held him in her warm mouth for a few minutes. She slid all the way down and started to feel him pulse between her lips.

She pulled him deeper into her pretty mouth. Her right hand reached up to grasp his hardness. She pursed her lips even tighter around his dick and started to suck hard.

Rick swallowed, licking his lips. He looked down as Michonne looked up at him; he watched her expression. Their eyes connected and he bit on his lower lip.

Michonne went back to focusing on the thick inches before her. She moved her lips to just remain on his tip. She pumped her right hand up and down his slickness. Her mouth and tongue continued to stimulate his sensitive head.

Rick raised his hips off the bed and grasped the bed sheets in balls of fists.

"Ahhh…Chonne. I am cumming…I am cumming." Rick roared. His ass clenched as his warm seed flowed into her mouth.

Michonne swallowed the first spurt of his cum.

Michonne kept sucking and sucking as Rick struggled to keep his hips off the bed. He tried to move away but Michonne placed her hand on his thigh, keeping him still.

She continued to suck and lick up very single drop up.

"Shitttt." Rick breathlessly spoke.

Michonne leaned over Rick and placed a deep passionate kiss on his lips. He could taste his saltiness.

"Have you got anything to say?" she grinned, brushing her lips over his.

"Yeah, can I…Can we try something…We haven't tried before tonight?"

"Ok, what do you have in mind?" Michonne replied.

…

 **Author's note:**

I wonder what's next? Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

Final chapter in this naughty installment. Thank you for everyone who commented on this story.

…

 **Can I?**

 **Part 3**

…

Rick pulled Michonne by her hands onto her feet. He slowly turned her away from him. She was now stood facing their bed.

"Are you ready for what I have planned next?" He asked, placing a small kiss on her shoulder.

"Yes, Rick. I am ready."

"Ok, I will be back in a couple of minutes Michonne."

Rick moved to the bed side cabinet. He opened the draw and pulled out a black satin blindfold.

He walked back over to Michonne and covered the blindfold over her eyes.

"Can you see anything?" Rick questioned.

"No, I can't." she answered.

"Ok, good. That's good."

Rick headed back towards their shared closest, retrieving something. Michonne desperately wanted to see what he was rooting for in their wardrobe. She could hear him rustling about.

He pulled two items out of the pink and black lingerie paper bag. Rick had gone shopping today with his best friend Shane and bought something very special for Michonne.

Rick walked back over to his fiancée. He placed one of the items on the bed and kept the other in his hand.

He came to stand behind Michonne. She suddenly heard the sound of a buckle and her eyes widened behind the mask.

Michonne trusted Rick with anything and everything.

She wasn't nervous of whatever he had planned for her.

Rick buckled the strap around Michonne's slender neck.

It was a black leather collar with a silver buckle on the back. It wasn't too tight around her neck. Michonne hastily moved her right hand to her neck, feeling the material of the collar. She bit on her plump lower lip.

"Rick…is this…A collar?"

"Yeah baby, do you like it?" Rick waited for her answer.

Michonne nodded, removing her fingers from her neck.

Rick came and stood in front of her.

He dipped his head low and sucked onto her brown nipple. Rick made the large bud hard and nibbled on both of them. He made a large sucking sound that echoed around their bedroom.

"Hmmm," she moaned, her hand grasping his left shoulder.

Michonne threw her head back and her mouth fell wide open. She moaned out loud as the clamps came into contact with her dark erect bud.

"Ahhh fu-Fuckkk Rick!"

Rick slowly licked his lips looking at his fiancée. The silver metal tips were connected to the black leather collar.

"Do they feel okay?"

"Yes, they feel good."

This was a new sensation for Michonne. They had _never_ tried before.

Rick ran his thumb over her bottom lip. She sucked it into his mouth, moaning.

"God, you're so beautiful baby. I can't honestly wait to make you my wife." Rick said, nodding.

Rick removed his thumb from her wet mouth. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and bit on her bottom lip before he let go.

"So, do you want to try something else new tonight?" he spoke just above a whisper.

"I do."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me you want it. Tell me you want to try something else new I have planned for you."

"I want it Rick. I want to try it. God, I want it so bad." Her voice hitched at the end.

Rick smirked.

"Alright. Let me help you kneel at the edge of the bed."

Rick positioned Michonne onto her hands and knees.

"Mmm Michonne…you look so sexy when you're in this position sweetheart," Rick rubbed the palm of his hand over her full, round ass.

Michonne felt something on her skin. It started behind the back of her legs and traced over the curve of her body.

Michonne slightly shifted her body.

"What-what's that," she croaked, clearing her throat.

"This baby…Is a special surprise something we ain't had the pleasure of using. Do you want to take a guess?"

"Ermm…I…I er…I don't know."

"Here let me make it easier on you." Rick grinned.

Rick raised the item back over her ass and swatted her ever so lightly.

 _Smack._

"Hmm," Michonne let out a small moan.

"Want to take a guess now baby?" Rick demanded.

Michonne bit on her lower lip hard, nearly breaking blood.

"Is…Is that a…Is that a whip Rick?" her voice cracked.

"Hmm mmm Michonne…it's a riding crop."

The spanking crop was 18 inches in length black and made out of real leather.

"Did you like that?"

"I do." Michonne sighed.

"Do you want me to do it again? But, a little harder this time?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes Rick, I want it harder."

 _Smack Smack Smack_

Came the harsh sound against her flesh. Rick rubbed his hand over her skin where the whip had hit the surface of her skin.

"Oohhh….Ahhhh." Michonne gasped, gripping onto the bedsheets.

Her body jerked as another six came, but even harder this time.

 _Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack_

Rick placed the whip down onto the side of the bed. But, not before another two hits came on each side of her cheeks.

Rick kissed and rubbed over her hips and ass, soothing the red stinging flesh.

…

"Let me see if you're still wet." Rick pushed two fingers into her opening. Her wetness gushed over his digits.

"Shitt Michonne. I guess that spanking turned you on. You. Are. So. Wet. Did it turn you on?"

"Ye-Yes Rick. It did."

"I am so hard seeing you like this. I know…I know you wish you could see me. But, not tonight," Rick ran his hand up and down his hard length, squeezing the pre cum to his tip. He rubbed his fingers over his tip which now had his leaking arousal on. He ran this same finger over Michonne's opening.

…

Rick helped Michonne turn around and lay her down onto her back. She was propped onto the many pillows. Rick kneeled in between her wide spread thighs. He teased his leaking tip over her clit and shaved pussy lips.

He would pass over her opening and linger for several seconds before running back over her clit again. He knew if he kept up this he would have her cumming. Rick _really_ wanted to feel Michonne cum on his dick.

There was no better feeling than having her orgasm on him.

Rick pressed himself against her outer walls. Michonne could feel the head of his thick cock push into her.

She gasped, gripping onto his biceps.

Michonne could feel herself shaking as Rick pushed in another few inches. He was only half way in.

Rick leaned down.

"I want you to imagine this. Me. Fuckin' this sweet pussy of yours tonight, because you won't get to see me cum in this pussy of yours. But, trust me you're going to feel it Michonne." He whispered into her ear.

Michonne held her breath and shuddered. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and brought her legs up higher against his torso.

He slipped all the way inside of her and Michonne cried out.

"Ahh…Mmmm…Ahhh!"

…

"Shit baby your wetness. Mmm the way it covers my dick making it nice and slick. It feels amazing. I love how _I_ get you this wet. How easily _I_ slide in and out of you." His voice was rough.

Rick sat back onto his knees and removed himself from her tightness. He leaned forward and grabbed both of her breasts. This added extra pressure onto the nipple clamps.

"I am going to take these off you now," Rick removed both of the clamps off her hard nipples. He latched his mouth onto her bud and suckled slowly. Her hand found his hair as his mouth soothed the slight pain on her chest. He quickly removed the collar from around her neck too and rubbed her neck gently.

"I am still going to keep this on though," he motioned to the blindfold still covering her coffee coloured brown eyes.

Rick trailed his fingers down her body and down her stomach. He cupped her mound and his thumb brushed over her swollen clit.

"Ohh hmmmm," Michonne whimpered.

Rick picked up Michonne's legs, forcing a slight pant from her. He scooted back towards her and tipped her legs so they lay onto his chest and over his shoulders.

He placed his hands onto one of her ankles. Rick pushed her legs higher into the air and quickly spread her legs wide apart. He grabbed a hold of his dick with his other hand and smeared their juices together.

Rick leaned forward and pushed inside of her walls. He sank back deeper into her and pressed against her clit.

Michonne grasped onto Rick's biceps, her manicured nails piercing his skin.

He held Michonne by both of her ankles to keep them spread apart. He used short, hard and fast strokes. Rick made sure on each passing his body ground against her clit.

…

They were both nearing their long awaited orgasms.

Rick let go of both of her ankles.

"Hold your legs back for me Michonne…Let me get deeper into this pussy of mine."

Michonne quickly grabbed onto both her legs as Rick pushed against the back of her thighs.

"Ahh Rick…fuck me…Oh God!" Michonne cried, as he got deeper into her.

Rick's strokes now increased with one had gripping onto her slim waist and the other pressed on her thigh still. He continued to drive himself deeper and deeper into her wetness.

Rick felt Michonne's pussy tighten around him. He started to lose his rhythm. He moved her legs back onto each of his shoulders.

"Oh…Ohhh…OHHHH RICK…RICK!" Michonne's voice was between a high pitched cry and a moan. She removed her legs from his shoulders.

Michonne raised herself up from off the bed as her legs shook. Her feet were now firmly flat on the bed and her lower half remained in the air.

"RICKKKK!" Michonne screamed as he continued to slam his hips into her.

A shudder ran down Rick's spine hearing the way she was crying out his name with pleasure.

"Ohhhh Michonne…Michonne…Oh baby!" Rick let out a loud roar.

Rick groaned. He rotated his hips a few more times letting the last of his cum empty into her.

…

Rick was still encased inside his fiancé in a mixture of her juices and his own sticky cum.

He slid out of Michonne and they both rolled onto their sides. He removed the blindfold from her eyes. His hand, now on the side of her face, brought her lips to his.

They passionately kissed as their tongues rolled around one another's.

Michonne wrapped her hands around his back. She pulled him closer to her. Rick moved his hand to grip onto her ass tightly.

"I love you…I love you so much," he said as his eyes searched hers.

"I love you too." Michonne placed another deep kiss onto Rick's pouty lips.

There was no time for either of them to recover as Michonne rolled Rick onto his back. She sat astride of his hips and sank down onto him.

They let out a joyous groan as her hips started a slow swivel.

It wasn't long until they both reached another earth shattering orgasm.

 **The End.**

…

 **Author's note:**

Thank you for reading this little smutty story. Reviews our welcome. I might do something with this version of Rick and Michonne down the line. If I get other stories where they need to be and if I can think of a plot and where they can go also…Thanks again for reading.


End file.
